The legend Of Steve
by TheDiamondMiner
Summary: In A old village lived a man named Steve. He Had A Sister Named Emily but was killed by zombies. One day a man named HEROBRINE came and destroyed the village. Steve Had no choice but to run away.
1. Chapter 1: Characters And Oc's

**Hey Guys This is My First Minecraft Also Give me some Oc's.**

**Characters**

**Alteir826 As Steve**

**Skythekidrs And team Crafted**

**Notch**

**Herobrine**

**Disclaimer- I don't own notch,minecraft sky or teamcrafted even herobrine.**


	2. Chapter 2: Herobrine and his Plan

**Hey Guys Thx for the Oc's you gave me thank you so much here is chapter 1 on with the story.**

Steve was sleeping cozyly on his bed when he heard a noise from outside. He looked out of the window and checked if it was the villagers. He was shocked on what he saw. A horde of zombies were attacking his sister's house cried out for his brother

Waaa! Steve plz help me Waa!

Emily wait Steve said Im Coming

Steve took is Iron armor and his Diamond sword. He went to Emilies house. But he was to late. The zombies have taken her. Steve already lost his parents no Emily. He cried all night. He missed Emily so much. One day news from the villagers came . A new guy was in town! One villager said.I know his name is Herobrine said another one. Steve asked

Who is this Herobrine he said.

He's a new guy said a villager.

He had white eyes and the same clothes ase yours said another.

Strange... said Steve.

One night...

Hahahaha! My plan is starting to unfold said Herobrine

I will destroy the village and kill this man named Steve he said..


	3. Chapter 3: The Fire

**Hey guys im back. This is chapter 2 oh and thx yall for da Ocs**

One the second night of Herobrine's plan he spawned hoard's of zombies infornt off the villager's houses. Herobrine said

Hahahaha the zombies will eat the villagers and there will be less population

He said

What the! Steve said zzombies OH GOD! I need to save the villagers

He grabed his sword and armor and fended off the zombies.I hate you Steve ill get rid of you soon. Steve looked tired he lsept so long he didn't know a fire broke out (Yes they where in plains biome). He woke up and saw Herobrine burning the houses. He had no choice but to flee away. He swore vengeance for what Herobrine has done. He went to Spawn City. And went to his Modernish House( Yes Steve was rich). He stayed there for a while and remembered what happened to his mother and father.

~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~

Steve run Her mother & father said.

No I won't leave you here Steve said

Mommy,Daddy plz don't go(Yes Emily was still a child but older than Steve)

No its for your own good go back to the village.

Ok mom dad take care.

Days passed there mother and father never came back. **~~~~~~~~~~~End of FlashBack~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Hey Guys I'm Back sorry for the long upload i had basketball practices Oc' don't own minecraft**

Steve went to his fatefull friend Sky and Team Crafted he said to them

Sky Help Me Herobrine destroyed my village i need you help Steve Said

Ok,Ill tell My team Sky said

Thank you

Steve went to Notch in the Aether and ask for help and advice against his brother

Notch help me your brother wreaked my village!

Ok steve but you need diamonds to defeat him oh and also will need to gear borther cannot easily be deafeted. You must go to the Nether and face his army.

Thank you for the advice Notch.

Steve went back home to rest.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battle

**Hey Guys this is the last and final part of the story. I might make a sequel to this and a Prequel. Anyways Engoy. I still don't own Minecraft or anything**

Steve went on a mining trip for obsidian and diamonds. He grab his tools and went down a cave. He kept on going down placing torches and fighting mobs

Argh! These mobs are annoying and when will I strike diamonds?!

Steve kept on going down until he found Sky mining some budder

Hey sky what are you doing.

Oh! Hey Steve I overheard what you were talking with Notch so I decided to mine some budder.

Oh ok, wheres the team?

In their mineshaft mining iron and all that good stuff.

Oh ok see ya then.

Wait Steve are you finding diamonds.

Yea why?

Cuz, I some at the right 54 diamonds atleast

WOAH! REALLY?!.

Yep .

Thx for the info

Steve mined all the diamonds and went to Notch

Notch, I have 54 diamonds can I borrow your crafting table?

Sure Steve its over their

Ok thx

Steve crafts bow and arrows and full diamond armor also a sword

Notch me and team crafted are ready

Wait do you have obsidian

Yep I already built the portal

Ok tell Team Crafted to be ready

Yes sir

Steve gathered up his team and yelled charge and ran through the portal

CHARGE!  
Lezz goo said Mitch

Come on biggums said Jerome

They all charged through portal

So Steve you came to kill me ey well you'll have to fight my minions said Herobrine

Sky you and Team crafted take care of hid minions Herobrine is mine

K steve

CHARGE! Yelled sky and mitch

Herobrine this is it for you

Oh really Steve

Well take this

Herobrine throws a fireball at steve

But misses

Really Herobrine just a fireballwell take this slash

Steve managed to hit Herobrine in the hand

ARGH! Steve your gonna get it now take this again!

Herobrine again throws a fireball at Steve and hits

Argh! Take this slah again Herobrine. HIYAAAA!

AAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Herobrine shouts as Steve delivers the final blow

Steve looks at his team but was shocked his team died also the Herobrine's minions. The battle costed their live

NOOOO! SKY!

Its alright Steve said Notch

*sobs* The They died and its all Herobrine's fault my firend my one and only friend.

Its alright lets go back to earth

O ok

They went through the Nether portal and peace was brought back once again

**Hey guys hope you liked this story im going to make the sequel someday but now its time to rest byeeeeee.**


End file.
